


Evil Dead...Retold

by DarkSeraphim



Category: Evil Dead (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/pseuds/DarkSeraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five friends travel to a cabin for a vacation getaway.  Four of them are murdered by evil denizens of the dead.  The remaining member tries to survive against the undead horde and ends up traveling back in time to the source of those foul beings, where they are claimed to be the Promised One, the savior to put an end to the savage Deadites.</p><p>Cheryl Williams has her work cut  out for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Dead...Retold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> For the Rare Woman fic exchange, for rise_your_dead. I love Evil Dead so I hope you enjoy it!

“Ash!” Cheryl screamed, watching with horror as the undead monsters tore her brother apart. She cowered against the back of the wall crying and clutching the shotgun to her chest. This couldn’t be happening, not to them. Not her brother. They had been the only two left of this cursed trip to the woods. Their friends were all dead; everyone who could help them was dead.

The first had been Linda, Ash’s long time girlfriend. Ash had confessed to Cheryl that he was going to propose to her during their stay here…she had been first, dragged into the trees and attacked by them. She in turn had infected Shelly, the air headed bimbo Scott had been dating. Scotty…he had been Shelly’s victim, trying to escape the cursed house only to be torn apart by his girlfriend.

She and Ash had been the only ones left. They had gathered any weapon they could get their hands on to combat the foul things that wanted to kill them. Not for the first time, she cursed the moment Scotty had found that damned tape recorder in the basement. If they hadn’t played those tapes none of this would have happened. Her friends would still be alive and Ash…

Crying she raised the shotgun and fired. The shot was dead center, blowing a hole in her brother’s head. The lifeless body slumped down onto the floor, useless. It was what he would have wanted. He wouldn’t have wanted to be a vessel for those things like Linda had. Her gaze rose to the monsters still trying to claw their way into the house. Her eyes narrowed and she raised her gun to shoot again. The damn beasts took her brother away from her. She was going to wring out every drop of blood she could from them.

 

“ANNIE! NO!” Cheryl screamed as she fired at the creature currently taking a bite out of the other woman’s neck, keeping a tighter hold on the wall with her free arm. She vaguely recognized him as Ed, or Eric, or something. Annie’s boyfriend, if she recalled correctly. Now he was just another one of the monsters that wanted them dead. 

Annie Knowby, the daughter of the man who had discovered that accursed book, the Necronomicon. The thing that had started this nightmare. A few taped passages from the book read aloud, and Cheryl Williams’ life had gone to hell in a hand basket. Her brother was dead, and now the only one who could help her was dead as well. With the incantation incomplete the abyss that was opened would suck them all into hell.

She clutched the wall, her eyes tightly closed. To her surprise, she found herself praying as her grip started to slip little by little. Then her eyes snapped open as ancient Latin chanting reached her ears. She looked over towards the source, and saw Annie, still alive, reading the completed passage. With her last breath, she uttered the last of the spell and collapsed as her life left her body. It was the last thing Annie saw before being sucked into the portal to meet her fate.

 

“Promised One. Promised One my ass!”

Cheryl sneered in disgust as she tossed aside the sword she had “borrowed” from one of the dead knights. She had been thrown into the pit shortly after the poor man, luckily for her he had managed to keep some kind of weapon on him. Without it she might not have lived long enough for Merlin to toss her the chainsaw that had survived the trip through the portal. She set said weapon reverently down onto the nearest table next to her shotgun. In many ways, these weapons were part of her now. With the chainsaw she had dismembered the body of her brother before he had risen as a monster. The shotgun had saved her life numerous times and proved to be very efficient in destroying the deadites.

“Stupid prophecy. Don’t know why anyone puts so much of their hope into them.”

“It’s because we have nothing else, my Lady.”

Cheryl turned, hefting up the shotgun by instinct. It was only barely that she stopped herself from shooting the young woman who had walked into the room Arthur had given her. She bit back a curse. “I could have shot you through your damn head. I thought you were a deadite! Don’t sneak up on people like that!”

Sheila smiled softly at the foul-tempered woman, seemingly unfazed by her anger. “I apologize my Lady. But you underestimate us.” Her smile faded. “We believe, we hope, because it is all that sustains us. We would not have the strength to go on, if we did not hope for a savior to aid us. My brother died for that belief. Many more may die…but we at least have the strength to fight.” 

Cheryl cringed as the words choked a bit in Sheila’s throat. She turned away from the other woman as the fresh memories of her brother’s screams echoed in her ears. “…I can’t save you. I can’t save anyone. I couldn’t-” She cut herself off as a sob threatened to emerge. She closed her eyes, listening as Sheila walked over to her and gently rested a hand on her shoulder.

 

“DUCK!” 

Cheryl immediately fell to the ground at the scream. Above her a deadite went flying, propelled by a catapult no doubt. She leapt back to her feet and continued fighting. Her chainsaw and sword sliced through enemies left and right and all around her Arthur’s men fought the undead horde with everything they had learned. She smirked as the gunpowder went off behind enemy lines. Another modern wonder, another slew of enemy dead.

Just behind her, Sheila sliced through enemies almost as efficiently as Cheryl did. The girl’s swordsmanship had surprised everyone. Women didn’t take up arms, even when they were nearly overrun with the undead. But the death of her brother had inspired the young woman to learn how to fight, and it was a damn good thing too. They needed every man and woman they could get. It was also Sheila that had saved her life, had saved Cheryl from the demon that had chased them to the graveyard. 

Cheryl shuddered to think what could have happened if Sheila hadn’t been there to save her from those miniature little demons. She thanked whatever God existed that the woman had snuck a horse to meet her on her journey to recover that cursed book.

Unfortunately things had not gone to plan. She failed to recall that last word of Merlin’s spell, and now they were being attacked by a horde of undead creatures. She wanted nothing more than to burn that damned book. The Necronomicon…it was a terrible thing that didn’t need to exist. If they got out of this alive, she would personally tear out each and every page and ensure they burned to ashes.

She felt Sheila press her back to her own. The hordes weren’t stopping their attack, and unlike Arthur’s men they had quite the supply to draw from.

“If we die here, my Lady, I just-“

“Cheryl. You promised you would call me by my name.”

Sheila smirked. “If we die here, Cheryl, it was an honor to fight by your side.”

Cheryl chuckled. “Likewise, but we aren’t down yet!” 

Then a horn sounded, somehow being heard above the screams and clangs of metal. Almost by some invisible command, fighting ceased as all parties tried to find the source of the noise. From the dark a war cry sounded and charged the castle. The deadites cheered, and Arthur’s men despaired as the sounds of fresh troops came ever closer to them. Cheryl and Sheila tightened their grips on their weapons as they turned to face this new foe. They would die meeting them head on. No matter what it took. The deadites’ screams of victory soon turned to cries of surprise as they were slaughtered. Duke Henry looked particularly bloodthirsty as he struck down the horde leader with a swipe of his blade.

 

Cheryl blinked; staring with a blank expression while her brain tried to process what had just been said. “Want to run that by me again, sweetheart?”

Sheila, however, continued to smile. “I am coming with you. I want to see this world of yours.”

“That is preposterous!” Merlin proclaimed. “You do not belong in her time! It might cause terrible consequences in the stream of time!” He turned to Cheryl, beseeching her to agree with him. “Besides, do we not still need soldiers here to protect the people?”

Sheila laughed. “No offense meant, sir Merlin, but it was only at the command of Lady Cheryl that I was permitted to fight in the battle. I have no real place here, not as a warrior. Besides…I don’t have much to live for here, not anymore.”

Cheryl locked eyes with her friend, their expressions portraying that shared grief. Both of them had lost the family they had to the deadites. Cheryl could understand Sheila’s need to start over in a new place; somewhere she could find her own path. Logically Cheryl could see all of the bad things wrong with this idea. Sheila would go through hell trying to fit into Cheryl’s time, into the modern world of the 21st century. It would be safer, easier, if she were to remain in her homeland.

She was about to insist that Sheila stay, even order it if she had to. But once she locked eyes with the other woman, she knew that it was a hopeless cause. She slowly smiled, and Sheila echoed that smile as she realized the conclusion her friend had come to.

“Just wait until I introduce you to showers.” Cheryl said, fighting back a laugh. “And S-Mart will blow your mind.”


End file.
